Desaparecido
by atenea2410
Summary: Goten, cansado de la actitud todo-perfecta de su hermano, de que siempre lo comparen y le exigen que se parezca un poco más a él, de que lo trate como si fuera un crio... Decide que el mundo seria un lugar mucho mejor si Gohan no existiera. Por suerte o por desgracia, su deseo se ha cumplido, y ahora quiere arreglar el lío que él mismo ha ocasionado. Pero no será una tarea fácil...
1. Prólogo

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. ES PROPIEDAD ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVA DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

_Goten: 12 años_

_Gohan: 21 años._

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO..._**

Vacío.

¿Por qué está vacío?

Jugueteé con la cuchara, sujetándola entre mi dedo índice y corazón. Conté los platos que había sobre la mesa. Uno, dos, tres… ¿Por qué solo hay tres?

Miré de soslayo a mi madre, que tatareaba felizmente mientras nos servía el desayuno. Alcance una galleta de chocolate de la bandeja que acababa de depositar en la mesa y comencé a mordisquearla distraídamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Al cabo de un rato también tomo asiento, justo a mi derecha.

-¡Uahh! ¡Qué bien huele! –Mi padre entró tronando en la cocina, desperezándose como si fuera un gato. -¡Que hambre! …. ¿Uh? ¡Galletas caseras! ¡Chi-Chi eres la mejor!

A mi madre se le subieron los colores y se rio como lo haría una adolescente enamorada. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿A qué esperamos? ¡Se enfriará si no nos damos prisa! –Me revolvió el cabello con una mano, para darme los buenos días, después se dejó caer en la silla de madera que estaba a mi izquierda. No tardo en devorar cuanto había sobre la mesa.

Los observe alternativamente durante unos segundos, acabando por fijarme en el asiento que seguía vacío ante mí. Ya era raro que se retrasara tanto, porque normalmente él era el primero en llegar, pero lo que de verdad me extrañaba es que mi madre no le hubiera servido el desayuno. Raro, raro.

Mis padres seguían desayunando tranquilamente, como cualquier otro día. ¿No se percataban de que faltaba algo o, mejor dicho, alguien? ¿O simplemente lo ignoraban?

-Goten, cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Eh?...Ah, sí, claro…

Mi madre contemplo con el ceño fruncido el espacio donde se había perdido mi mirada unos instantes antes, aparentemente sin comprender que encontraba de interesante en esa silla vacía. Hundí la cuchara en el tazón con leche y me lo lleve distraídamente a la boca.

-Cielo… No le has echado los cereales.

-¡Ah, pues es verdad! ¡Jejeje! –Me rasqué la nuca mientras ella suspiraba y mi padre se reía discretamente.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarro la colorida caja de cereales, vertiéndolos en mi tazón.

-Gracias… -Murmuré. Los cereales se hundieron poco a poco en la leche, provocando diminutos chapoteos. Removí la mezcla con la cuchara. Algunos discos de colores salieron a flote. Seguí observando como los cereales se hundían y al poco rato volvían a elevarse, una y otra vez, sucesivamente… Hasta que ninguno de ellos emergió de nuevo.

¿Por qué no decían nada?

-Esto… Mamá… ¿Dónde está Gohan?

-¿Gohan?

-¿Por qué Gohan no está aquí? ¿Ha salido? –Inquirí, señalando con la cuchara el lugar que solía ocupar.

-Goten… -Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa, junto a su plato. Me miró fijamente. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es Gohan?

-Mamá déjate de bromas, ¿dónde está Gohan? –Por algún motivo el corazón empezó a latirme muy rápido.

Ahora mi padre también me estaba mirando. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

-¿Te refieres a mi abuelo Gohan? Pero hijo, sabes que el murió hace mucho tiempo…

-No. Me refiero a Gohan. Mi hermano Gohan. ¿Dónde está? –Pregunte alzando ligeramente la voz. Cada vez me sentía más y más ansioso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Mi madre posó su mano suavemente sobre la mía, observándome visiblemente preocupada. Yo la mire angustiado. Joder, esta broma ya está yendo demasiado lejos.

-Cariño, tranquilízate. –Siseó dulcemente.- ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Creo que estas delirando… -Colocó su mano sobre mi frente, tomándome la temperatura-. ¿Estarás incubando un resfriado...?

Aparté su mano de mi frente de un manotazo y me incorporé bruscamente.

-¿Dónde está? –Repetí perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. -¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde está Gohan?!

-¡¿Pero quién demonios es ese Gohan?! –Ella también perdió los estribos y golpeo la mesa con los puños, furiosa. -¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-¡La que está diciendo tonterías eres tú! –Me giré violentamente, agarrando a mi padre por los hombros. -¿Tú si sabes quién es, verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Tienes que saberlo! -Sentía que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Mi padre me miro sin reaccionar, dejando que yo lo zarandeara como si fuera un muñeco.

-Goten… -Me asió por las muñecas y lentamente me alejo de él. Su gigantesca mano derecha se posó suavemente sobre mi cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño para reconfortarme. Sentí algo de alivio mientras me sonreía dulcemente. Después se agazapó ligeramente, hasta quedar a mi altura. –No sé de qué me estás hablando…

No. No. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

-Mientes… -Mi padre parpadeó confundido. -¡Mientes! –Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, apartándolo de mí. -¡¿Por qué estáis mintiendo?!

-Goten… -Mi madre intentó acercarse, pero yo retrocedí instintivamente.

-¡No me toques!

Era consciente de que estaba asustada. Lo veía en sus ojos. Terror… Y compasión.

-Hijo, tienes que tranquilizarte. –Mi padre posó su mano sobre mi hombro. Lo miré. Las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por mi rostro. Él sonrió felizmente. Entonces me sentí furioso, muy furioso, tanto que sentí repugnancia de su contacto. Por un instante los odié. A ellos y a esas estúpidas miradas de compasión en sus caras. Me observaban como si estuviera loco. Pero yo no soy el que está loco. Yo no…

¿Por qué actúan así? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Acaso se están burlando?

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso? ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? –Musité sin alzar la mirada.

-¿Decir el qué? –Preguntó mi padre con excesivo tacto.

-¿No es obvio? –Lo aparté salvajemente, haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera sobre mi madre, derribándola también al suelo. -¡¿Cómo podéis haberlo olvidado?! ¡¿Cómo no podéis recordar a Gohan?! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano mayor! ¡Vuestro hijo, maldita sea! –No sabría decir en qué momento mi voz se había quebrado, pero tampoco me importaba, la verdad. Estoy asustado. Más de lo que he estado en mi vida. -¡Dejad de actuar como si no existiera!

-¡Quieres parar de una puñetera vez! –vociferó mi padre. Lo miré sorprendido. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado, en realidad, jamás lo había visto enfadado, al menos no conmigo. Se me revolvió el estómago, porque sabía que esta vez yo era el motivo de su cabreo. -¡Gohan no existe!

"_No existe"_ esas palabras se me clavaron en el corazón como cuchillos afilados. Trastabillé hacia atrás, sujetándome en el mármol de la encimera para no perder el equilibrio. Noté que me faltaba el aire y me sentí un poco mareado. Lo más probable es que me haya aplastado una apisonadora y yo acabó de enterarme.

-Y-yo… ¡Sois los peores padres del mundo!

No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más. Salté por la ventana, volando a toda velocidad hacia ninguna parte. Tengo que alejarme. Necesitó alejarme de esta casa.

-¡Goten, Goten, Goten! ¡GOTEN!

No me detuve. No importa lo mucho que mis padres griten mi nombre, no me detendré. Necesito… Necesito escapar de esto, buscar un refugio seguro donde pueda esconderme hasta que consiga aclarar todas estas ideas que se amontonan en mi confundida mente.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga del pijama, pero casi al instante nuevas gotas saladas volvieron a nublarme la vista.

Esto no puede ser verdad. Tiene que ser un sueño. Una broma. Una pesadilla.

Gohan… ¡Gohan no puede haber desaparecido!... ¡Esto no era lo que yo quería que pasara! ¡No lo decía en serio! ¡Estaba enfadado, lo dije sin pensar!... ¡E-esto no puede ser culpa mía! ¡No puede ser! Pero… Lo es, ¿verdad? ¿Qué otra explicación hay si no?... Si tan sólo no hubiese pedido ese estúpido deseo…

-Es culpa mía… Perdóname Gohan… Perdóname…

Una lágrima brillo a lo largo de mi mejilla, deslizándose hasta perderse en el vacío. Flotó durante unos instantes, balanceándose en el aire como una pluma. Finalmente se estrelló en el lago que se abría mudo e impasible a varios metros por debajo de donde yo pasaba, reprochándome con su silencio. Una única honda en el agua acompañó su caída.

...Creo que la única alternativa que me queda es ir a ese lugar... Quizás... Quizás puedan ayudarme...


	2. Capítulo I

_CAPÍTULO I_

Nada más rozar las delicadas losetas blancas patiné sobre el pavimento, deteniéndome con un inoportuno traspié y barriendo el suelo a lo largo de un metro desde mi caída.

-Tch…

Al abrir los ojos noté que una sombra se alzaba ante mí, ocultando el sol. Al levantar la cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Piccolo, que me dirigió una mirada interrogante, arqueando una ceja. En respuesta, sonreí cansadamente. Él emitió algo parecido a una metamorfosis entre un gruñido y un suspiro cansino, y, sin mediar palabra alguna, me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me elevó en el aire.

Durante algo más de un minuto nos quedamos en esa posición, observándonos en silencio. Al comprender que no se dignaría a vocalizar ni un simple monosílabo decidí dar yo el primer paso y hablar.

-Puedes bajarme ya, ¿sabes?

Arqueando la ceja por segunda vez en menos de tres minutos me soltó sin demasiada consideración. Me acomodé la blusa del pijama y comencé a juguetear con los pies descalzos, arrastrándolos y dibujando círculos en el gélido piso, vacilando sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación. Respiré profundamente.

-Verás, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué demonios hacías en el suelo? ¿Por qué vas en pijama? –interrumpió ásperamente, cruzándose de brazos –. Existen mejores sitios para echarse una siesta, ¿sabes? –replico, imitándome sarcástico.

-Supongo que tropecé sin querer.

-¿Qué tropezaste? ¿Con qué, si puede saberse? –Extendió un brazo a su alrededor, para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Sin contar el edificio que se erguía al fondo, un puñado de árboles flanqueados a ambos lados y el suelo, a varios metros a nuestro alrededor sólo había… pues eso, suelo.

-Tropecé y punto –gruñí con la cara colorada. ¡Que manía tiene la gente con tratarme como si fuera un mocoso que aún necesita pañales! –. Necesito tu ayuda –afirmé seriamente, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Parpadeó desorientado por el repentino giro de tornas y me contempló con el ceño fruncido. Tuve la sensación de que, a través de mis pupilas, intentaba leerme la mente con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Abrió la boca, pero no tuvo lugar de emitir sonido alguno. Un gritito emocionado nos interrumpió, acompañado de unos apresurados pasos que se dirigían a toda prisa hacia nosotros.

-¡Goten! –Una mancha borrosa de color verde y blanco se abalanzo sobre mí y se me enrosco alrededor del cuello.- ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! –Dende se apartó y sonrió felizmente, sujetándome las manos. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a hacernos una visita?

-En realidad… -Contemplé a Piccolo, que me devolvió una mirada suspicaz.

Dende ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Nos observó alternativamente un par de veces, molesto por no comprender lo qué ocurría. Es curioso, pero en ese momento me sentí bastante identificando con el mismísimo Kamisama. A mí también me gustaría saber por qué el universo me está gastando esta broma de tan mal gusto, pensé, bajando ligeramente el rostro con aire desolado. A su vez, Piccolo me estudió con aspecto grave.

El "pequeño" namek, aparentemente incomodado por la repentina tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente, dio una palmada para atraer nuestra atención.

-Goten, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con el rostro levemente contraído por la preocupación, contemplando mi cara fijamente. No… no era mi cara lo que observaba con tanta atención. Me lleve una mano a la mejilla, rozando algo áspero y pegajoso con los dedos, adherido a mi piel como una segunda capa. Lágrimas secas… Justo lo que me faltaba. –Si quieres, podemos intentar ayudarte –susurró suavemente, haciendo una señal hacia el namek de mayor altura. –Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para hacerlo.

-Se trata… se trata de Gohan. –Los mire esperanzado, atento a sus reacciones. Piccolo arqueó las cejas por tercera vez. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como siga haciendo eso algún día se les despegará de la cara y se quedarán flotando en el aire!

Dende se lamió los labios, pero guardo silencio.

-¿Y ese quién es? –espetó Piccolo finalmente, impacientándose más de lo necesario.

Todas mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. De nuevo, un pesado bulto se asentó sobre mi pecho, dificultándome aquella simple tarea que era respirar.

-Olvídalo… Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo. –Me giré, resignado a irme tan perdido como llegue; con las manos vacías.

-¡Espera! –Dende agarró mi mano, deteniéndome. –Espera… -repitió en un tono más bajo. –¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto con más calma? No creo que estar aquí de pie sea el mejor lugar para discutir. –Comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la atalaya, sin soltarme la mano, tirando suavemente de mi brazo para que le siguiera.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Asentí en silencio. Cuando atravesamos la pesada puerta de madera, adentrándonos en el pasillo, acerté a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Piccolo también seguía nuestros pasos.

* * *

-Gracias… -Aferré con las dos manos la humeante taza de té que Mister Popo me ofreció. El sirviente sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y volvió a sus tareas domésticas como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué dices que le ha pasado a ese Gosan?

-Gohan –corregí algo mosqueado.

-¡Claro, Gohan! Perdona…

Negué despacio con la cabeza, aceptando sus disculpas.

-No te preocupes… Gohan, mi hermano mayor… Parece que mis padres lo han olvidado. Y no sólo ellos. –Paseé mi mirada entre Piccolo y Dende, que me observaba como si quisiera pedirme disculpas de nuevo. –Parece que… Da la sensación de que no existe… Como si jamás hubiera nacido. –Presioné el labio superior sobre el inferior, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. –Y creo que yo soy el responsable….

-No digas tonterías… Es imposible que… -Alcé la mano, pidiendo a Dende que se callara.

-Hice una tontería. Creo que fue mi culpa… -Tragué saliva.- Y-yo deseé… O creo que eso hice… Y… -Dende tomó aire ruidosamente, como si se asfixiara, y se inclinó ansiosamente hacia mí. Al retirarme instintivamente hacia atrás, parte del contenido del vaso se derramó sobre mi pierna, filtrándose por la tela y achicharrándome momentáneamente el muslo derecho.

-¿Shenlong? –Se llevó un dedo al mentón. –Eso lo explicaría todo…

-No precisamente… -negué, recordando vagamente que lo más parecido que había a un dragón en esa hondonada era una lagartija tumbada sobre una roca, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol antes del ocaso. –Más bien yo diría que… No sé… Quizás se lo pedí a Dios o… -Dende saltó sorprendido, negando violentamente con los brazos. El mensaje que quería trasmitir estaba bien claro: "¡A mí no me metas en esto!"- O a algún espíritu de la naturaleza… Al viento… ¡Joder! –me desesperé- ¡Hablaba sólo y punto! ¡No quería que pasara esto… No quería que pasara nada! ¡Solo estaba desahogándome! ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que…?

-Goten, respira, por favor.

-Pero…

-Tú sólo respira –ordenó esta vez Piccolo. Obedientemente, inspiré profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… ¿Y… qué pensáis vosotros?

-Que aun sigues dormido, eso es lo que pienso.

-¡Piccolo! –le reprendió el joven dios. – No está bien que digas esas cosas, y menos en voz alta.

-Vamos, que prefieres que se lo diga susurrando.

-¡Deja de mal interpretar todo lo que digo! –Hinchó los mofletes, cabreándose de forma infantil.

-Esto es ridículo… –sentenció, reposándose en una pared con los brazos cruzados, en actitud "pasota". –Ahora los gusanos de tierra se dedican a cumplir deseos de mocosos caprichosos, sí, tiene mucho sentido.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante, aunque pareció no percatarse de ello, y, si lo hizo, pasó de mí olímpicamente. Tengo la sensación de que hoy está mucho más desagradable que de costumbre…

Justo en ese momento algo hizo "click" en el interior de mi mente y se encendió una bombillita, oculta en algún lugar. ¡Já! ¡Esto demuestra que mi madre se equivoca al decir que soy un chico de pocas luces!

-Es tu mejor amigo –susurré, estudiándolo. A través de las finas rendijas que separaban mis párpados entre cerrados advertí que pestañeaba sorprendido. –O al menos lo era… Estabais muy unidos… Gohan no paraba de contarme historias sobre ti, sobre cómo lo entrenaste cuando era pequeño y…

-Yo no quiero saber nada –cortó, ladeando la cabeza para ocultar una ligera sombra púrpura que teñía sus mejillas. –Me largo. Estoy hasta las antenas de escuchar sandeces.

-Piccolo… -rogó Dende, observando impotente como se marchaba de la habitación.

Está claro que sin Gohan, Piccolo no es el mismo. En realidad, creo que ninguno lo somos…

El suspiro de Dende me devolvió a la realidad. En voz baja, el namek oraba un cansado y prolongado "jo", como si fuera alguna especie de maldición o cantico mágico que pudiera solucionar sus problemas… Bueno, _mis _problemas.

-¿Me crees?

-¿Um?

-Dime la verdad, ¿crees que se me ha ido la pinza? ¿Que… que lo he soñado todo? –Pero yo sé que eso no es posible. No quiero creer que mi hermano no es más que una simple invención de mi subconsciente… No puedo haber soñado doce años de mi vida. Es decir, me habría dado cuenta, ¿no?

-Para serte sincero… Me resulta muy difícil creerte… -admitió, sonriendo de una manera muy extraña, casi con culpa. –Pero cosas más raras han pasado, por eso…

-¿Por qué no se lo pedís a Shenlong?

Ambos giramos violentamente hacia la voz que nos había sorprendido. Popo pasó una vez más el plumero por la estantería y lo dejo sobre una mesita bajita, de tres patas, que tenía a su lado.

-Quizás él pueda ayudaros –añadió, señalando hacia una estatuita de acero, algo descolorida por el tiempo, del imponente dragón, que descansaba en una de las baldas de la estantería, junto a un sinfín de cachivaches que no hacían más que acumular polvo.

-¡Popo, eres un genio! –Dende saltó de la silla, entusiasmado. -¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

A mí tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza. Es oficial, soy un idiota, un idiota con matrícula de honor. Yo aquí, rebanándome los sesos cuando la solución era tan sencilla, nada que ver con quitarle un caramelo a Buu. ¡Está claro! Reunimos las siete esferas, invocamos al dragón, pido mi deseo y… "Puf" ¡Problema solucionado! ¿Puede ser más fácil?

-¡Mil gracias, Popo! –Envolví sus manos entre las mías, agitándolas violentamente arriba y abajo. -¡En serio, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti!

Lo solté tan repentinamente que no se cayó de espaldas de milagro, y sin perder tiempo me abalancé a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

-¡No tan rápido! –se interpuso entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, impidiéndome salir. Sin poder frenar a tiempo, me lo llevé por delante, rebotando ambos un par de veces en el suelo. Dende se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió suavemente, quitándoseme de encima.

-¿A que ha venido eso? –Me incorporé sin esfuerzo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo piensas encontrar las esferas? –preguntó, frotándose la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Chasqueé los dedos, deslizándolos en el aire delante de sus narices. -¡Le pediré a Bulma que me deje su radar! –A Dende se le iluminó el rostro y asintió vigorosamente. –Será mejor que no pierda más tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Acumulé algo de Ki alrededor de mi cuerpo, que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto para evitar que mi padre me rastreara gracias a él, y salí volando a toda velocidad. Abandoné el palacio, deteniéndome un momento en el aire. Miré a Piccolo, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados apoyado en la pared, debajo del gigantesco porche de caliza o de alguna otra piedra de color blanco (¿Realmente eran materiales provenientes de la tierra?). Supongo que se sintió observado, ya que dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Sin pensarlo, le saque la lengua a modo de burla y continué con mi camino. ¡No necesito su ayuda!

Aumente la velocidad, limitándome a atravesar las nubes en lugar de esquivarlas, que se desintegraban en esponjosas bolitas de algodón tras mi paso.

Sonreí aliviado.

Sólo un poco más… Espera un poco más Gohan, enseguida estarás de nuevo conmigo

* * *

Piccolo contemplaba con un tic en el ojo como el molesto crio de Goku se alejaba a toda mecha, como si tuviera prisa por tomar el autobús o algo por el estilo. Sus orejas vibraron al captar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban y miro al que era su dios por encima del hombro. Este sonrió amablemente y observo en silencio la estela de fragmentos de nubes que el chico había dejado.

-No me irás a decir que crees esa estúpida historia. –Comentó, más bien afirmando que preguntando.

Dende cerró los ojos, dubitativo. Cuando los abrió, sonrió de nuevo.

-Supongo que lo sabremos pronto. –Aun con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se acercó al borde de la atalaya, asomándose para vigilar la tierra.

Piccolo bufó molesto, y masculló entre dientes que ese niño cada día se parecía más a ese vejestorio al que se había unido tiempo atrás. Se encaminó hacia el centro de aquella especie de peonza flotante, y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Si los locos quieren hacer locuras, haya ellos. Él se limitaría a meditar, entrenando cuerpo y espíritu. Pero, por algún irritante motivo, no era capaz de concentrarse.

"Gohan"… Ese nombre reverbera una y otra vez en su mente, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo eco en sus pensamientos. Pero lo más desesperante del asunto, era que tenía la vaga sensación de que ese nombre le resultaba cálidamente familiar.

Arrugó el ceño, forzándose a recordar, pero por más que intentará evocar el rostro del dueño de aquel nombre solo conseguía atraer una espesa neblina que distorsionaba sus recuerdos…

Molesto, simplemente molesto.

* * *

Chi-Chi se arrimó a la ventana, suspirando, y apoyó los codos en el alfeizar. Contempló con una mirada nostálgica el horizonte, suspirando de nuevo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo? ¿Sería cosa de la pubertad? ¿Era alguna especie de etapa rara a causa de la sangre saiyan que corría por sus venas?

-Goten, vuelve a casa. –Imploró con la voz quebrada. En una milésima de segundo su mirada se intensifico, y giró furiosa hacia su marido, que estaba ocupado incorporando la mesa de la cocina, caída en batalla cuando fueron derribados al suelo.

-¡¿A que estas esperando?! ¡Busca a nuestro hijo!

Del susto, Goku dejó caer de nuevo el mueble, rompiendo otra de sus patas. Miró a Chi-Chi, luego a la mesa, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, y volvió a mirar a su esposa. Finalmente, ambos contemplaron la mesa en silencio. La mujer del cabello azabache bajo la cabeza, quedando su cara oculta por su cabello, alborotado, aún sin recoger en su moño habitual. Sus brazos, forjando puños con sus manos, temblaban a los lados de su delgado cuerpo.

-Ups… -Eso fue lo primero que se le paso a Goku por la mente, expresándolo con palabras. –Bueno, al menos aún le que quedan dos. –En cuento la palabras escaparon de sus labios se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-B-U-S-C-A A N-U-E-S-T-R-O H-I-J-O –Ordenó, pronunciando cada letra minuciosamente. -¡YA!

-S-sí. –Goku saltó apresuradamente por la ventana, asustado por la mirada de felina rabiosa de su querida y aterradora esposa.

-¡Por la puerta!

-¡Sí! –Se detuvo en seco justo en medio de la faena, con las rodillas aún en el alfeizar. Si no existiera la gravedad, la mitad superior de su cuerpo no habría besado el suelo, pero desgraciadamente este no es el caso. Ella carraspeó para meterle prisa. De una voltereta, acabo de pie, entrando por la ventana para salir de nuevo por la puerta principal.

Cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse se derrumbó sobre la silla más cercana. Entrelazó las manos encima del regazo y las contempló como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Gohan…

No entendía porque sentía esa opresión en el pecho, ni porque ese nombre había irrumpido en sus pensamientos…

* * *

-"Busca a nuestro hijo" –Repitió imitando la voz de Chi-Chi. –Como si fuera tan fácil…

Maldijo en silencio el maldito día en que se le ocurrió la maldita idea de enseñar a su hijo a ocultar el maldito ki. Maldita sea.

Siguió volando sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, pensando que su mujer estaba dramatizando la situación. Lo más probable es que se tratara de una inocente rabieta que se había desquiciado un poco… Una broma salida de control… Un sueño que lo había confundido… Nada importante.

Pero su intuición le decía justo lo contrario.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás en pijama? –Preguntó divertido Trunks, mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Tú limítate a llevarme con Bulma. –Mascullé. Mi mejor amigo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y me invitó a entrar.

Recorrimos en silencio los interminables pasillos de su lujosa casa, o mansión, o cúpula gigante, o lo que fuera, comúnmente conocido como la capsule corporation.

Por fin, nos detuvimos ante una puerta corredera, que se abrió automáticamente cuando sus sensores percibieron nuestra presencia.

-Adelante, estás en tu casa. –Extendió el brazo, haciendo un ademán hacia el salón, y se echó a un lado para dejarme pasar a mi primero. La puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

-Qué raro… -Murmuró contemplando la habitación. –Juraría que estaba aquí… ¡Oh mamá, alguien quiere verte! –Justo en ese momento Bulma hizo aparición en la sala, saliendo de otra puerta automática de la pared de enfrente.

-¿Y no será por casualidad algún chico guapo, verdad? –Intentó otear por encima de las cajas que cargaba apiladas unas encima de otras, en vano.

-Me temo que no. –Trunks se acercó a su madre y tomó las cajas de sus manos, depositándolas en la mesa de cristal.

-Tendrás que conformarte conmigo. –Bromeé, acercándome para saludarla.

-¡Oh, Goten! ¡Que sorpresa! –Me devolvió el abrazo y luego se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sofás forrados en cuero, de un color metalizado, y alargó la mano para coger un cigarrillo de la mesa. –Y… ¿Qué quieres de mí? –Articuló con el cigarrillo en la boca, encendiéndolo con un mechero. Expiró una larga bocanada de humo, relajando el cuerpo. Cruzó las piernas, apoyando el codo en ellas para reposar la barbilla sobre su mano. Se me paso por la cabeza que ese vestido era quizás un poco demasiado corto. -¿Quieres algún consejo sobre chicas? –Rio de su propia broma y me miró pícaramente. Parpadeó, y su expresión cambio a una de perplejidad. -¿Por qué estás en pijama? –Miró a su hijo, que se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Olvida eso. Necesito que me prestes el radar del dragón, y rápido.

-¿El radar? –Arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?

-Pues…Verás…Es un poco difícil de entender…

-Oh, ya veo. –Sonrió pícaramente de nuevo y me pegó unos golpecitos con el codo en las costillas. -¡Estás hecho todo un casanova! ¡En eso no te pareces nada a tu padre!

-¡No es eso!

-Claro, claro. –Soltó una carcajada. –Aunque creo que aun eres demasiado joven, pero… En fin, los jóvenes de hoy en día van siempre un paso por delante. –Frunció los labios. –Vaya, al decir eso he sonado como si fuera una abuela… -Murmuró, hablando consigo misma.

-En serio, no es eso ni de lejos.

-Lo que tú digas. –Replicó en un tono que demostraba que pensaba justo lo contrario. –No tiene nada de malo… -Pegó una calada al cigarro.- Cuando era joven yo también soñaba con pedirle a Shenlong un amante ideal. –Relató, con la mirada perdida en las aventuras del pasado, liberando volutas de humo con cada palabra. Recostó la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá. –Tanto trabajo para acabar al final con este. –Se quejó, señalando con el pulgar a Vegeta, que entraba en esos momentos por la misma puerta que Trunks y yo.

-¿Yo qué? – Espetó bruscamente.

-No estoy hablando contigo…Aunque, pensándolo bien, también tienes tus cosas buenas. –Se levantó y se acercó a su marido, pasando el brazo alrededor de su cuello. –Trunks es la prueba viviente de ello.

-¡Mamá! –Protestó con la cara colorada. Se me escapó una risita por lo bajo. Negué con la cabeza. No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Bulma, tengo un poco de prisa…

-Las cosas se piden por favor.

-…Por favor. –Ahora entiendo a Krilin. Bulma puede llegar a ser realmente desesperante cuando se lo propone.

-Buen chico. –Se acercó y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro. De nuevo, se recostó, o mejor dicho, se tiró en el sofá. –De todas formas no lo tengo yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está?

-Lo tiene el Maestro Roshi. –Contestó, inclinándose hacia la mesa para apagar el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

-¿Roshi? ¿Para qué lo quiere?

-Ni idea –Se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. –Tendrás que preguntarle directamente si te interesa.

Suspiré pesadamente. Otro callejón sin salida. Bueno, solo tengo que dirigirme a Kame Hause y problema solucionado. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

-Gracias. –Hice una pequeña reverencia pero, antes de irme, me giré de nuevo hacia la familia. –Por curiosidad, no os sonara el nombre de Gohan ¿Verdad?

-Gohan, Gohan, Gohan… -Repitió con el dedo índice sobre los labios, como si reflexionara. –Para nada, ¿Por?

-Ah, tonterías mías. No le des mucha importancia. ¡Me voy! –Y, efectivamente, puse los pies en polvorosa, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de bombardearme a preguntas.

* * *

-Que niño más raro… -Murmuró la peli-azul mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Esta visto y comprobado que es hijo de su padre.

-Lo cierto es que hoy está actuando de una forma muy extraña… -Caviló intrigado. ¿Debería preocuparse por su amigo? Posiblemente no, pero…

-Ese mocoso siempre es extraño. –Sentenció en príncipe saiyan, cruzándose de brazos. Miró a su esposa e hijo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Gohan?

Los tres guardaron silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.


End file.
